


Reunions and revelations

by StarrySkies282



Series: Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls in Love [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Relationship Reveal, Wanda really misses Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282
Summary: It sucks a little, Wanda thinks. This life of hers. Because it means more often than not, she’s separated from Natasha. They each have the tendency to get sent on different missions, probably on account of their different skill sets, but Wanda still thinks it’s unfair. Unfair for the long periods they’re forced to spend apart. How sometimes she’ll get back and Natasha will be gone.She’s also grateful, though. Because if it wasn’t for this life of theirs, they would never have met. It’s a consolation, she finds, on those nights where she reaches over, searching for the warmth where Natasha should be only to find empty sheets. But still, it sucks.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls in Love [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424389
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Reunions and revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (a little late) new year! Hope you enjoy x

It sucks a little, Wanda thinks. This life of hers. Because it means more often than not, she’s separated from Natasha. They each have the tendency to get sent on different missions, probably on account of their different skill sets, but Wanda still thinks it’s unfair. Unfair for the long periods they’re forced to spend apart. How sometimes she’ll get back and Natasha will be gone.

She’s also grateful, though. Because if it wasn’t for this life of theirs, they would never have met. It’s a consolation, she finds, on those nights where she reaches over, searching for the warmth where Natasha should be only to find empty sheets. But still, it sucks.

Today is different, however. Because today Natasha’s coming back.

She rises early, Natasha’s ETA stamped into her brain. It’s not until the afternoon, but she can’t help the feeling that fills her. The longing and anticipation built up over the days spent apart. She’s sure Natasha is feeling the same, wherever she was right now.

(She’s right)

She had thought that perhaps, training would be able to divert her attention for at least a little while. Apparently she was wrong.

-

“Come on Wanda, I know you can do better than that,” says Steve as Wanda is knocked to the ground for the third time that afternoon.

In truth, she’s distracted, and it shows when she doesn’t even acknowledge Steve. Instead, her gaze wanders far beyond him, to the window that overlooks the landing strip currently being attacked by the onslaught of rain.

It seemed, at this time of year, all it did in New York was rain.

Steve knows the reason for her distraction and allows himself a private smile before hauling the girl to her feet.

“I think that’s enough training for one day,” he decides, checking his watch (they both know what for) and Wanda smiles gratefully.

-

The November sky is darkening even in the early afternoon, but that was autumn for you. Luckily for her though, the deluge had slowed somewhat, instead becoming a light yet persistent drizzle. Sans coat, she runs out of the compound to the air field, despite Sam shouting for her to come inside because she’ll catch a cold. She doesn’t really care. All she cares about is seeing Natasha. She wants to be the first to see her when she lands.

Luckily though, she’s bought an umbrella, one of those clear birdcage ones that made her feel like she was in an old movie. One of those old movies she had watched with Natasha, curled up on the sofa while a storm raged outside.

In the distance, a low rumbling sound fills the air— it’s not thunder, no, it’s the sound of the quinjet. The sound Wanda has been dreaming about hearing for the past week because it’ll mean Natasha is back.

And then finally the whirring of the engine ceases and she sees Natasha, duffle bag thrown over one shoulder, fire red hair standing out in the grey drizzle, walking towards her.

She starts of at a run, dropping the umbrella, but thanking both Natasha and Steve mentally for making her do all those training exercises she had complained about. Because they meant that when she reached Natasha she wasn’t _completely_ out of breath.

Eyes alight, she reaches Natasha, throwing her arms around her in a tight embrace that almost sends them both sprawling into the mud.

Natasha winces slightly from the force of it. “Easy malyshka,” she warns, but she’s smiling into the brunette’s hair, inhaling the scent of cinnamon and home and the girl she’d missed so dearly.

(Though she’ll probably never admit it to anyone).

“I would ask if you missed me but I think this says it all,” teases Natasha.

“Of course I missed you!” Wanda retorts.

And before Natasha can give a no doubt quick-witted reply as she was wont to do, Wanda leans down to kiss her. This kiss containing all the pent-up emotions from the week spent apart, but there’s something new on Natasha’s part that doesn’t go unnoticed.

It’s peace, Wanda realises, and it has never looked more beautiful.

Despite the tired eyes and the slight limp, it seems to Natasha that yes, everything will be alright. She pulls the brunette closer, never wanting to let go, but knowing that the feeling is mutual is what keeps her safe. She’s learnt, and still is learning, a lot. The week apart and the few weeks before that have taught her much, and she’s growing. They both are.

-

It’s at that very moment that Sam takes it upon himself to look out of the common room window.

“Holy shit!” He says aloud, drawing the attention of the other Avengers.

Steve turns and follows Sam’s gaze and smiles.

“Why does no one give _me_ a welcome back kiss?” Demands Rhodey.

He receives no response but behind him Tony retches and mimes throwing up, only to be smacked upside the head by Pepper, who remarks, “about time.”

That draws Tony’s attention. “You mean you _saw_ this coming?” He asks incredulously, gazing at Pepper.

“Well the amount of tension between those two...”

But she’s cut off by Tony.

“How did I not see this! Under my own roof!” He cries out indignantly.

“Tony, don’t take this personally but you’re not always the most observant,” Clint tells him, amused.

“Excuse _you_. And I’m guessing you knew all about this,” taunts Tony.

“Well actually—”

“Guys, shut up they’re coming in,” reports Sam from his position by the window.

Not moments later, the two enter, not knowing what they’ve walked into.

Sam and Rhodey take it upon themselves to try and ‘act normal’ as Sam had hissed, but the two, unfortunately, were no good at acting and Natasha, with her keen eyes, instantly notices something is up.

Steve opens his mouth to greet her, but before he can even begin, Tony interjects.

“Well, well well. When _were_ you planning on telling us?”

“Telling you what?” Natasha asks, with genuine confusion, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

“ _This!_ ” He gesticulates frantically, pointing between Natasha and Wanda.

Understanding hits her and immediately, Natasha’s gaze goes to Clint, who she knows to be the weakest link.

“Don’t look at me,” he says, hands raised in defence.

“Ah, so you admit, there _is_ a _this_ ,” Tony continues, triumphantly.

“Oh get over yourself, Tony, yes,” huffs Natasha matter-of-factly. (She’s not too impressed with this interrogation when all she wants is a hot shower and to spend time with Wanda)

“And why, was I not informed?” He persists, folding his arms, brow furrowing, looking for all his worth like a child who had been denied sweets.

Natasha sighs, she knew telling Tony and the others would have been a struggle but she had not anticipated this. Nor had she thought that this was how it would come out. She’d thought it would be rather more her and Wanda deciding to tell the others, _not_ an interrogation.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” the billionaire breaks into a grin, winking at Wanda who turns a shade of red to match Natasha’s hair, hands twisting in her cardigan sleeves. “I’m happy for the two of you, really. I mean of course I’m a little bummed that I didn’t find out earlier, but that can’t be helped now.”

“Yeah congrats, you two,” says Sam, coming up behind Natasha and Wanda and putting an arm around them both.

“Thanks, Sam,” says Wanda, finally finding her voice.

Pepper puts down her book and comes over to hug them both. “I mean, I kinda saw this coming even if he didn’t,” she whispers.

“Yes, yes well now I think what’s in order is a little celebration,” proclaims Tony.

“It’s never little if it’s you, Tony,” remarks Rhodey knowingly with a smile, and Natasha silently agrees.

“You’re right. I’ve decided we’re holding a party, tomorrow night, for the two of you,” says Tony grandly. “And I don’t want any arguing. It’s happening,” he adds, directing these last words towards Natasha who had opened her mouth to protest but closes it promptly, rolling her eyes because when Tony sets his mind to something there’s no changing it. Instead, she reaches ever so subtly for Wanda’s hand beside her, squeezing gently.

“A toast,” announces Tony grandly from the kitchen area, coming over with a rather expensive-looking champagne bottle and a tray of glasses. “To Natasha and Wanda!“

“Natasha and Wanda,” the voices echo around the room. It’s while the others are busy, toasting and talking amongst themselves, when the conversation begins to move away from discussing ‘Natasha-and-Wanda’ that Wanda manages to slip away with Natasha to a quiet corner of the balcony, just beyond the view of the common room.

“You sure it’s okay?” Wanda asks softly, her hand in Natasha’s. “Everyone knowing?” She knew Natasha had had reservations about that, knowing how hard she found it to trust.

Natasha breathes out, shivering slightly in the cold, and moves closer to Wanda, placing a kiss on the hand entwined with hers. “I’m fine with it if you are,” she says, and truly she means it. “We shouldn’t have to hide this. Us. I don’t want to any longer.”

Wanda smiles.

Their eyes meet, and yes, Wanda sees that change in Natasha again. The one of peace. The one that lets her know that everything will be alright.

“I’m glad, Nat,” Wanda returns, pulling Natasha ever closer to watch as the sun set over the grounds beyond the compound, flares of red and gold filling the sky.

Red, arguably the colour that bought them together, they both think separately.

Wanda is reminded of the first time she saw Natasha, with her fiery red hair, when they were fighting on opposite sides, but how somehow she felt unexplainably drawn to her. She knows now why. For Natasha, though she had loathed to admit it at the time, it was way back when they were fighting together in Sokovia, when Wanda had come out wearing Natasha’s red jacket. Privately she thought it looked better on Wanda than it had ever done on her, the way it contrasted with her dark hair and was almost the exact shade to match her lips.

So yes, red was their colour, synonymous with the feelings it held for them, and now, with this day. This reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always I’d love to hear your thoughts on this x


End file.
